For the purpose of acquiring defects in vehicles with a passenger cabin, for example a commercial aircraft, frequently logbooks are used in which manually detected defects in the passenger cabin are acquired. In the case of a commercial aircraft this is usually carried out by a flight attendant. However, since a flight attendant during a flight has to manage numerous other activities, most of the time only before or after a flight is there adequate opportunity to record new defects in the logbook. Based on this fact, defects which where communicated by passengers during the flight might be forgotten between the point in time of communication and the point in time of logbook editing.
Furthermore, manually maintaining a logbook is associated with a certain evaluation effort in order to, at a later stage, take into account detected faults that have been noted in the logbook. This is time consuming in particular in those cases where the logbook contains free-text information where terms used in the description and position of the detected defects cannot be precisely predefined.
EP 1 280 316 A2 shows an electronic variant of a logbook in which various users with different security levels can carry out dialog-based entries of defect data. In this arrangement the authorization of the respective user is checked at the same time. Furthermore, maintenance data generated from this is transmitted to mobile electronics devices for use during a maintenance procedure.
Acquiring part defects as mentioned above, be it in a manual or in an electronic manner, offers an option of acquiring and providing parts defects in a central location; however, with none of the measures described above is it possible to ensure that all the parts defects occurring in a passenger cabin can reliably be acquired. The duration between detecting a defect and finally entering or acquiring it in a logbook can result in detected defects being forgotten. Consequently, passenger satisfaction could decrease if an increased number of defects in a passenger cabin remain.
It may thus be at least one object to provide a method and a system by means of which parts defects occurring in a passenger cabin can be reliably acquired and collected in a central location so that immediate incorporation of all parts defects in a maintenance schedule or the like can be implemented. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.